1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat hull construction methods and, more particularly, to a method for defining the configuration of the hull components during actual construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The first water borne craft, commonly known as dugouts, were constructed without plans and the configuration evolved as part of the construction. Thereafter, more and more complicated vessels were designed and built. These vessels required extensive drafting to define innumerable exterior and interior views, cross sections, framework and curvature of covering material. Innumerable details attendant support plates, reinforcements and attachment means were mandatory. As part of the drafting procedure, patterns of certain parts have to be created and time consuming projections must be developed. For many types of boats there has to be lofting of major components. Thus, the preparatory work necessary before construction of a vessel can even begin has become almost insurmountable. When compound curves are involved, the complexity of the drafting requirements and manufacturing processes for individual parts and assembly are exacerbated.